Who's Nick Carraway?
by StarshipRangerBoyWonder
Summary: It's Old Sport and Jay's wedding day. Unfortunately, Old Sport has been replaced with some chap named Nick Carraway...


Nick Carraway beamed proudly, gazing over at his handsome fiancé. Jay Gatsby wore a white tuxedo, of course, and walked slowly down the aisle. In the spot where the best man usually stands, Daisy Buchanan stood. She smiled at her cousin and pressed a hander kerchief into her wet eyes, dabbing softly. Jordon baker, from her seat beside Tom Buchanan, shot Nick a thumbs up just as Gatsby took his hands in his.

"You look wonderful," Nick whispered, looking him over.

"Same to you, Old Sport," Gatsby mumbled back.

Their fingers intertwined and Daisy began to silently sob tears of joy. Myrtle Wilson shook George awake so he could pay attention, and the photographer began taking photos. The flash lit up the entire venue, and Owl Eyes swatted the camera guy because he thought it was rude. Klipspringer looked distraught. Nick decided it was most likely because he wouldn't be able to stay in their house anymore after Nick moved in. The lodger was already miserable when Nick first began seeing Gatsby romantically.

Nick still remembered that night… Gatsby took him outside before the pool, where the remnants of a wild party were there for everyone to see. But it was not everyone, it was just the two of them. Gatsby spoke long, as he often did when he was nervous as Nick had learned, of their relationship and commitment and how nice Gatsby would look on Nick's place cards and name tags. Then, fingers trembling and hair somewhat of a mess, he got down on one knee and proposed. Of course, Nick had said yes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," began the justice, smiling at the couple, "in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this other Man…"

Gatsby squeezed Nick's hands, and all Nick could do was sigh happily and hope that the justice would finish soon. He yearned to kiss the lips of his husband, instead of his boyfriend.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Daisy glared into the crowd, practically daring anyone to speak up. No one budged, even though some angry people seemed to disapprove quite a bit.

"Jay, will you have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," answered Gatsby, squeezing Nick's hand in excitement.

"And Nick – "

"Who?"

Everyone looked at Gatsby, who appeared to be incredibly confused. He removed his hands from Nick's and looked at the justice. "Sorry, but I'm here to marry Old Sport."

"Jay," snapped Nick, "this is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, Old Sport," Gatsby whined in defence. "Who is this Nick?"

"Nick Carraway!" wailed Daisy. "You fiancé!"

"I told you, I'm marrying Old Sport!" Gatsby retorted, taking hold of Nick's hands.

"Jay, I'm Nick Carraway," said Nick, rolling his eyes.

"Are you?" asked Gatsby.

"Did you seriously never learn his real name, Gatsby?" Jordon laughed from her seat.

"Well… No, I suppose not."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you proposed to me legitimately thinking my name was Old Sport?" Nick questioned angrily.

Jay nodded slowly.

"Augh!" Nick groaned. "You're lucky I love you."

"I am lucky, Old – I mean, Nick."

The justice grinned and picked up again, "Then Nick, will you have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then the grooms may kiss!"

Nick laughed and pressed his lips onto Jay's. Daisy broke down into tears, and the photographer started up again. Wolfsheim stuck two fingers in his lips and wolf whistled loudly for all to hear.

"Congratulations on the wedding, Old Sport."


End file.
